The Promise of Forever
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Can a relationship happening between two beings from different times work out successfully between them? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE KakaSaku GenmaOC AnkoOC ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

The Promise of Forever

DG32173

Sarah: this is gonna be … odd.

Naruto: tell me about it! Your scary!!

Sarah: you mean my imagination is scary.

Naruto: same difference.

Sarah: whatever. I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or cast.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! M-rated for violence, deaths, some smut in the distant future, etc. If you do not like gruesome detailed scenes of battle, don't read.

_**SUMMARY**_

She is a time sorceress from nearly five millennia in the future. Upon finding her name in the historical records, she _must_ travel to the era her name is mentioned in; for history cannot be rewritten just because she is scared of the events that happened in that era.

He is a simple ninja of the era. He is her genin 'teacher,' not knowing that she is from the distant future. He slowly falls in love with his beautiful 'student'. Within a few years, though, he finds out that she is not from his time.

Can a relationship happening between two beings from different times work out successfully between them? Or will her knowledge of future events tear them apart before they even have a chance? Can her promise of forever keep them together in the difficult times to come? _**(Kaka/Saku; Genma/OC; Anko/OC)**_

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

Nee-chan: sister

Okaa-san: mother

Otou-san: father

_**DESCRIPTIONS**_

Alex  
_Name:_ Haruno Alexandra_  
Age:_ _beginning of fic:_ 15 _end of fic:_ 40  
_Height (beginning of fic):_ _feet:_ 5'5" _centimeters:_ 165  
_Hair color:_ pink  
_Hair length:_ waist  
_Hair style:_ wavy  
_Eye color:_ emerald  
_Temperament:_ more volatile and emotional than Sakura

Kaz  
_Name:_ Haruno Kazuo  
_Age: __beginning of fic:_ 10 _end of fic:_ 35  
_Height (beginning of fic): __feet:_ 4'8" _centimeters:_ 142  
_Hair color:_ auburn  
_Hair length:_ shoulders  
_Style:_ straight  
_Eye color:_ emerald  
_Temperament:_ very calm, even-headed; hard to anger, but downright vicious when angered

* * *

Prologue

Six-year-old Haruno Sakura flips the pages in an old, faded history book; she wants to test the limits of her sorcery powers, especially her time sorcery powers, and is trying to find a time to go back to and experience. But she has to be careful not to alter the past while she's there. Her ability to take control of time and ages sets her apart from her peers in the sorcery school. Only the most gifted and powerful of sorcerers and sorceresses can manipulate time, and it's not a learned skill. It has to be passed down in your bloodline through centuries on centuries of generations.

When she reaches a part in the ancient book about a war that happened around five millennia ago, she gasps as she spots her name. She hates violence with a passion and will only use her sorcery in combat when there's no other option. But the book states that she was a war hero who was trained by two of the most famous people in Konoha's history.

"Saku-chan? You find something?" her friend, mentor, and sister, Alex, asks. Haruno Alexandra is nine years older than Sakura, being fifteen, and is basically her tutor in the arts of sorcery; but she can teach her little sister only so much longer before the younger roseate will have to move on to a much more powerful tutor. The child's powers far exceed the strength of her older sister's.

"…Alex-nee-chan, could you look at this?" the eight-year-old whispers. "I want to make sure I'm reading it right…"

Alex frowns. Sakura is never unsure of herself when reading. Whatever is in the book must scare her greatly for her to want it verified. "Lemme see," she says, taking the book. "What do you want … oh Kami no," Alex starts, ending in a horrified whisper, her skin so pale it makes the snow outside the library windows look black.

Sakura slumps in her chair, knowing that what she read is really there. Alex looks up into the young girl's eyes and nods ever-so-slightly slightly, letting the child know she had read correctly. Sakura slumps even further in her chair. "So I have no choice in the matter?" she asks softly.

Alex shakes her head. "We can't change the past just because we don't like what happened then. It could drastically change the here-and-now; you know that, Saku-chan," Alex says softly. She gives the roseate a soft grin. "You are one of the best and strongest Sorceresses Konoha's put out ever, and you are also an extremely talented ninja, even as young as you are. You will be fine, I'm sure. The book even says you will be."

Sakura sighs. "But I hate killing," she whimpers.

Alex sighs as she gathers the younger girl in her arms. "I know," she whispers into Sakura's hair. "I know. But you must travel back." The older roseate reads further into the tale of that particular war in Konoha's past and becomes even more pale. "I have to go back with you," she says softly, horror and anxiety evident in her voice.

Alex _hates_ time travel. She can't control time and ages as well as her little sister, and so has to let Sakura handle all time travel between them. She knows from the book that Sakura will have to reduce their ages as well. Alex can do that as well, but can't make the person retain the memories of the years they lost by growing younger. Sakura can; she can also use her sorcery powers, even at six-years-old, to alter the memories of other people around her to make them 'remember' or 'forget' what she wants them to, placing false memories in their minds for them to 'remember'. Not even Alex's teachers are capable of that. Only three people in all of Konoha in this era can do such a thing: the Hokage, the girls' mother, and Sakura.

Sakura sighs, a melancholy smile on her lips. "At least we'll have each other," she says softly. Alex nods. "Well, we better go talk to okaa-san and Hokage-sama about this," she says softly. "Let's bring the book as proof. I'm sure Hokage-sama will want to confirm what we tell her."

An hour later, Hokage's office

Lady Tsunia, many times great-granddaughter of Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya **(nobody really gives him a fancy title because his Icha Icha series is **_**still**_** in circulation today, five millennia after he died)**, examines the article in the history book on her desk. The daughters of the second most powerful sorceress kunoichi in Konoha of this time stand in front of her desk patiently, their unease evident in their posture and facial expressions. Finally, she sighs and hands the book to their mother, allowing the other woman to read it. Haruno Simari reads over the excerpt from the book and pales. The two older women exchange a look and a nod.

"It seems you two will have to go back to that era," Lady Tsunia says softly. "That war was a major turning point in Konoha's history. It _must_ stay as it is if we don't want anything to happen to this era of peace. You will have to go back to a time when they would believe you two are the ages you are now, if you place 'memories' of you two growing up in their minds." Lady Tsunia turns to Simari with a questioning look. The roseate mother of the two girls beside her sighs and nods. Tsunia sends a melancholy smile towards Simari before turning back to the girls. "You will also have to place 'memories' of both your parents' deaths in their minds."

Sakura gasps and looks at her mother. "But Okaa-san can come with us, right?" she asks in disbelief.

Simari shakes her head. "Sadly, I can't, Saku-chan. The history book shows that your father and I died when you were just a year old in that time, sweetie," she says softly. "You can still live in the Haruno Manor back then, as it was built only a few years after Konoha was founded. It may not be the same as the home you know of today because of buildings being added and expanded over the years; but it will be your home."

Sakura's emerald eyes start tearing up. She wraps her arms around her mother's waist and starts sobbing into the older woman's Jounin vest. Alex watches, several questions coming to the forefront of her mind. "Okaa-san, will we have to alter their memories about yours and otou-san's names?" she asks.

Simari smiles lightly. "Actually, there was a Haruno couple back then that had our names who both died on a mission," she says lightly. "You do remember you late otou-san and I were sixth cousins, right?" she teases.

Alex frowns slightly in thought, then nods. "Yeah," she murmurs.

"Well, your otou-san and I were named after them," Simari says with a smirk. "Do you have any other questions you'd like to ask?"

Alex nods. "Yeah," she says softly. "The book also mentions Kaz in the book, so he'll have to come too. But what if we happen to fall in love with people from back then?" she asks timidly.

Even Lady Tsunia looks at the elder Haruno daughter in surprise; her sister's tears stop as she turns to look at Alex strangely, while Simari is shocked. "Alex-nee-chan, what do you mean?" Sakura asks, being the first to recover her voice after the strange question.

Alex shakes her head and points at the book with a wry smile. "Read the next few paragraphs after the end of the war," she murmurs. Lady Tsunia, Simari, and Sakura lean over the book to read the specified paragraphs. Sakura leaps back and lands on her butt when she reads the second paragraph after the end of the war: _Haruno Sakura soon married her ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Her older sister, Haruno Alexandra, wed Shiranui Genma just a few months later. Their brother, Haruno Kazuo, wed Mitarashi Anko three weeks after Alexandra's wedding._

Simari and Tsunia exchange glances. "Well… if the book says so, it will happen," Tsunia says softly after several minutes of silent deliberation.

Simari sighs softly, knowing she will miss both her daughters' and her son's weddings. She pulls both her girls into a hug. They hug her back; all three know the girls won't see their mother again for a long time, if ever. "We'll miss you, okaa-san," Sakura says softly.

"We won't forget you," Alex adds.

"I know girls, I know," Simari whispers, hugging her girls closer.

Tsunia watches the sad scene of one of her closest friends saying goodbye to the daughters she might never see again. After a few minutes, she sighs. "I'm sorry to break up the moment, but Alex, Sakura, you girls need to go pack, get your brother, and come back here immediately."

One hour later

Sakura, Alex, and Kaz stand before Lady Tsunia, traveling packs on their back and suitcases around them. Their mother had said her goodbyes at home before sending them back to the Hokage's office. Tsunia sighs. She hates to lose the three strongest ninjas of their generation she has, but she has no choice. She cannot change the past just to keep them here. That will drastically alter the here and now. "I wish you well," she says softly to the Haruno siblings. "Sakura, you may start."

Sakura nods. She pulls out a large bag of special powder used in time-jump spells and walks counterclockwise in a circle around her siblings and the baggage, leaving a thin circular trail of powder as she walks. Once it's complete, she puts the powder bag back in her travel pack and withdraws a bag of purified water and walks around the circle, counterclockwise, again, leaving the trail of powder dampened with purified water. Then she moves to the center of the circle. "Bye, Hokage-sama," Sakura says softly. Her siblings also give their goodbyes. Sakura kneels in the exact center of the circle, closes her eyes, and concentrates. She puts her hands on either side of her facing outwards. A soft blue glow moves from her hands and the circle she had made until everything within the circle is standing upon a blue glow. In a bright flash of blue-pink light, the siblings are gone.

* * *

Sarah: well, if no one likes this much, or I don't get at least five reviews, I won't update. I will continue the fic for myself to see where it goes, but I won't upload it. Five reviews, people; that's all I ask for. 


	2. Suspicions

The Promise of Forever

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto's series.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_I am hesitant to know the end before the beginning even starts._ Yeah, I understand your point; but that won't exactly be the end of this fic. More will happen after the weddings, and there's at least one sequel I intend to write.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

Kunoichi: female shinobi

Shinobi: ninja

* * *

Chapter 1

Suspicions

Haruno Sakura looks around her carefully, her guard on high alert. It has been thirteen years since she and her siblings traveled back in time to this era. She is now nineteen, Alex is twenty-eight, and Kaz is twenty-three. They only use small amounts of their sorcery powers so as not to arouse suspicion. It has worked so far, but Sakura is just itching to use a large amount to test her current strength.

But she can't get distracted by that right now. She and Kakashi are having a no-holds-bar training session. Only rule is not to kill each other. Kakashi is testing her to see if she deserves the honor of joining the Anbu. Naruto and Kakashi had the same kind of training session yesterday for the same reason. Kakashi said he'd nominate the blonde for the Anbu exams. Now it's her turn to vie for the nomination. She spreads her chakra around her and outwards, looking for his familiar chakra. Not finding it above ground, she sends her chakra into the earth below her and finds him about to do his infamous 'Headhunter' Jutsu. She smirks. She pulls back a fist, surrounds it with chakra and sorcery, and slams her fist into the ground. The ground shakes and gives way beneath her fist, leaving her in a clearing an earthquake could have left. She smirks, pauses time, runs forward to land in front of Kakashi and un-pauses time.

"I found you," she sneers, smirking. She pulls back her fist again, intending on landing a blow that might break an arm or leg. He leaps out of the way just in time, so a turned-up boulder takes the pummeling instead of his body, smashing the huge stone to pieces. She turns and tries to land chakra-empowered Taijutsu techniques on her former sensei. He dodges just barely each time. When she smashes a tree instead of his arm, he takes the chance to leap back away from her.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Naruto yells from above. He is staying in the treetops to stay out of the way of the fight while being able to see every moment of it. The tree Sakura just smashed is one he had been in for a while.

Both Jounin and Anbu on the ground ignore him, too busy being preoccupied with their battle. "You're getting faster, Sakura-chan," Kakashi admits, barely evading her attacks.

"Look who my sparring partner is," she responds, smirking as he chuckles while still just barely evading her attacks. She tries a roundhouse kick, unintentionally giving him a nice view of her white panties in the process. He ducks then jumps to avoid the swift low kick meant to knock him down while smashing a bone or two. Suddenly, he vanishes from in front of her. Before she has a chance to recover, she feels him grab her wrists and hold them up behind her in a painful position, pulling her back flush to his chest.

"Give up yet?" he whispers in her ear. Over the years, she has grown much taller; now she can _almost_ look him in the eye without lifting her head. Well, she has to lift her head _slightly_ to look him in the eye, but not by much.

She scowls. "Not even when it snows in hell," she growls, twisting her hands to grab his wrists and shooting a charge of chakra straight into his arms, pushing him back off her and through a few trees.

Above, Naruto leaps to a different tree, trying to stay out of the trees that will get smashed during the fight. He doesn't want to break a bone just from falling out of a smashed tree; he doesn't have Sakura's catlike abilities that let her land safely on her feet _every_ time from _any_ fall from a tree, no matter how high off the ground. Nope, he certainly isn't graced with that. Not even Sasuke lands on his feet every time he falls out of a tree. Even Kakashi, on _very_ rare occasions, doesn't land on his feet. Only once out of a thousand times does he not land on his feet, or so it seems. Naruto often wonders if Sakura had been a cat in a past life. He interrupts his own thoughts to leap to another tree the moment he feels his shake as Sakura punches it instead of Kakashi.

On the ground, Sakura lets out an animal-like growl at the near miss, startling Kakashi. He realizes that his continuous near misses are pissing her off. Suddenly, she seems to vanish only to appear above him, about to kick his head in. He quickly rolls out of the way with only half a second to spare. The spot he had been in is now a shallow crater. 'She certainly doesn't like how things are going,' he thinks, dodging her kicks and punches. He sees the animalistic anger in her emerald eyes and is _almost_ frozen in shock by it. But he keeps moving, despite his shock. He _definitely_ doesn't want to wind up in the hospital for a few weeks from this training session. One of her punches grazes his arm and he hisses in pain as the bone lets out a _very_ audible 'crack'.

Sakura stops her onslaught, smirking. She has won. Kakashi said whoever makes the other incapable of performing jutsu first wins. And Kakashi certainly can't make the hand signs for jutsus with one hand, like she has been proven able to. Naruto leaps down from the treetops and stares in shock at Sakura. "You beat Kakashi-kun!" Naruto yelps in surprise. No one has ever beaten Kakashi to their knowledge. Until now, that is.

Kakashi nods, affirming Naruto's surprised comment. Sakura smiles softly and walks up to her ex-sensei. "Here, let me heal that," she says kindly, taking his broken arm in her gentle hands. He hisses as the movement causes the broken bone to move. She gently lines up the bone halves, ignoring Kakashi's whimpers of pain. Then she pours healing chakra, and a small dose of healing sorcery, into his arm to 'sew' the bone halves back together. After a few minutes, she's done. "There," she says, pulling back. "Your arm will be stiff for a couple days, but it's healed," she says. Kakashi nods his thanks and allows her to help him stand up. She smirks. "So does this mean you'll nominate me for Anbu?" she asks slyly.

He scowls at her but nods. "Yes, it does," he replies.

She grins at him. She glances at her watch and gasps. She's supposed to meet her sister and brother in two minutes at Ichiraku. It's a thing the Haruno siblings do when they are all in town for once: meet up at a diner or food stall to catch up on each others' lives; but it only happens once every few weeks, sadly. "Shit! Well, I hate to heal and run," she smirks at her small joke, "but Alex and Kaz are waiting for me at Ichiraku; Alex is taking me and Ino-pig shopping afterwards," she finishes, disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossom petals the second she's done talking. Kakashi and Naruto exchange a glance that says just one word: _'Women!'_

Four minutes later, Ichiraku Ramen Shop

Sakura growls as she hears her older siblings laugh as she walks into Ichiraku. "You've been spending too much time with Kakashi-san, Saku-chan," Kaz calls over with a laugh. "He's rubbing off his bad habits on you!"

"Shut it Kaz! Two minutes isn't nothing compared to how long _he_ makes people wait," Sakura snarls, taking a set next to her sister in the booth near the back of the shop. In the past 7 years, Ichiraku has expanded from just a ramen stall to a full-blown diner. The main meals are still different types of ramen, but there are now other foods you can choose if you're tired of or don't like ramen.

"So, how'd the training session go? Seems you destroyed half a forest, by the looks of your clothes and hair," Alex teases her little sister.

Sakura's sour mood suddenly does a full 180 as she grins broadly. "He's gonna nominate me," she cheers. Then she chuckles. "After I just barely grazed his arm and broke a bone, of course."

Her siblings laugh. "So, the great Copy Ninja _can_ be hit," Kaz says in wonderment. "I hope you healed his arm before you came, though."

Sakura waves her hand. "Of course I did, I'm not _that_ insensitive… even if he did make me and Naruto wait three hours," she ends in a grumble. Her siblings laugh again. Before they get the chance, she quickly answers the question she knows they will ask. "Naruto wanted to watch and see how I fared. He stayed in the treetops to stay out of the way." She chuckles at the memory. "But he had to stay active so as not to fall out of smashed trees." Her siblings burst out laughing at that, Sakura joining in. "So, how are you two faring? It's been a month since we all got together. I missed you guys."

Alex hugs her sister while Kaz grabs Sakura's hand from across the table. "I've been fine," Alex replies cheerfully. "Being Anbu sure keeps you busy though," she continues. Kaz and Sakura chuckle.

"Tell me about it," Kaz replies with a grin. "If we could, we'd tell you what happened… but we can't, sadly," he says, ending with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," Sakura assures them. "I'll be joining the ranks soon, too," she reminds them.

Alex lowers her voice to a bare whisper, where only her siblings can hear her. "Don't you dare cheat on your entrance exam," she warns Sakura, knowing full well that the youngest Haruno loves messing with time and sorcery when she has the chance to. Kaz gives her a narrowed gaze that tells her she'd be sorry if she did.

Sakura scowls. "You're no fun," she grumbles. "But I bet you both cheated," she accuses them softly. They blush and give her sheepish grins, signaling that what she had said is true. "So I can cheat … a little," she ends in a barely audible whisper, smirking at her siblings. "Time stopping or slowing is no big thing… if it's only for a few minutes at most. Nobody will notice."

Kaz sighs and looks at his watch, then pales. "Shit, I got a mission in half an hour and I need to get ready," he curses. "Later, girls," he says, hugging both of his sisters over the table before vanishing in a shower of leaves. How he manages to create a shower of leaves inside a building with no plants, Sakura and Alex have no idea. But both girls use flower petals in a similar fashion. Alex uses red and white rose petals while Sakura uses cherry blossom petals.

Sakura chuckles as she picks leaves off the top of her chicken ramen. "I wish he'd stop doing that around food; I don't like the taste of ramen á la leaf," she giggles. Alex laughs.

"Forehead girl! There you are!" a shrill feminine voice screeches from the front of the store.

Sakura grins, turns in her seat, and waves at Ino. "Hey pig!" she calls back.

The blonde kunoichi almost flies to the table to take the seat Kaz had just vacated; after wiping the leaves out of her way first, though. "So, your brother just left?" she asks, eyeing the leaf covered booth.

"Yeah, mission," Alex replies, smirking. If any of the Haruno siblings teleported from a place seconds before you are there, you can tell which sibling it is by the flora they leave behind. "So, shall we go shopping girls?" she asks, grinning. The girls laugh and agree. After paying for the meal the Haruno siblings had been enjoying, the three girls leave Ichiraku to go shopping.

Two booths away

'What the hell?' is the only thought going through the minds Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. They had 'accidentally' overheard the Haruno siblings' conversation. And all three men _know_ that there's no possible way to cheat at any of the ninja exams. "What the hell did Sakura-chan mean by 'time stopping or slowing'?" Naruto mutters.

Sasuke and Kakashi shrug. To their knowledge, it's impossible to manipulate real-world time. "I don't know," Sasuke admits. "I often hear them talk about manipulating time when they think no one's around, as if it is actually possible."

Kakashi frowns at the booth the girls had just vacated. "Well, something about those three just isn't 'right', if you know what I mean," he says.

Naruto and Sasuke nod in agreement. "Yeah, I feel like Sakura-chan uses more than just chakra to heal my wounds," Naruto says. "But I don't know what it is." Kakashi and Sasuke admit to having that feeling as well. "Should we confront them about it?" Naruto asks curiously.

Kakashi shakes his head. "You know what Sakura-chan would do," he replies. "And her siblings are nothing to laugh at either; Alex-san took down over a dozen thugs at once on a B-rank mission once when she was a Jounin."

Naruto and Sasuke cringe at the thought of pissing off all three Haruno siblings. "I'd hate to be around if all three get pissed off at once," Naruto comments, shuddering. Sasuke and Kakashi feel chills run down their spines at the mere thought of it. "I bet they could take down an entire army on their own when pissed."

"Most likely," Sasuke and Kakashi agree, shuddering at the thought of facing the three siblings when all three are enraged. Sakura's anger is scary enough, but her siblings' angered strength is unknown to them. The older two hold a tighter rein on their emotions than the youngest.

"What are they hiding?" Sasuke wonders. "There's definitely _something_ they're hiding. But I can't figure out what."

"How should I know what they're hiding?" Naruto growls.

Kakashi shakes his head. "I have no idea either," he admits.

* * *

Sarah: **(grins)** here's chapter 1. I hoped ya'll enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Bad Influence

The Promise of Forever

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter 2. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It's supposed to be a bit humorous, but you tell me if it is or isn't. Well, I don't own the Naruto series. Here's the story.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

Hentai: pervert(s)

Sensei: teacher

* * *

Chapter 2

Bad Influence

Sakura groans as her sister opens the curtains of her eastward pointing windows. "Alex," she moans, putting a pillow on top of her head. "Turn off the sun," she grumbles, trying to go back to sleep. The crack of dawn is _much_ too early to be up, despite her crazy sister's way of thinking.

"Oh c'mon, Sakura," Alex chuckles. "Don't you have training with the boys today?" she asks.

"Not until _nine!"_ Sakura whines. "And Kakashi's always late anyways, so what's the big deal?"

Alex laughs, dragging Sakura's covers off her and removing the previously mentioned pillow from her sister's head. "Well, you can always find _something_ to … WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?" her sister ends in a shriek, holding up an oh-so-conspicuous orange covered book.

Sakura yawns. "A book," she replies.

"I know _that!_ _WHY_ THE _HELL_ DO YOU HAVE _THIS_ PARTICULAR BOOK?!" Alex shrieks.

"I stole it from Kakashi's shuriken pouch when he wasn't looking. I wanted to see what has him so enthralled in that piece of shit," Sakura replies.

Alex sighs. Her little sister has a very demented and perverted mind, yes, but Sakura reading _this_ shit just makes her realize just _how_ demented and perverted she is. "Well, you better hurry up if you want to read it while waiting for him to show up at your bridge. He's obviously realized it's gone by now," Alex grumbles. "I'm sure your boys will have a few words to say to the old pervert when they see you reading it."

Sakura's eyes snap to her sister. "He's not _old!"_ she defends her ex-sensei. "If anyone's an old perv, it's Jiraiya, the hentai who wrote that." Sakura sighs and gets out of bed. "But your right, I don't want to be caught reading it by _him_."

Alex chuckles. "Well, get dressed and hurry up. It's six-thirty now," the elder Haruno sister says, glancing at Sakura's clock. "And please _don't_ read it on the way through the village… those boys of yours knowing about it are three people too many."

"Fine, fine," Sakura grumbles, rummaging through her closet for clothes to wear to training today. She hears Alex leave the room, shutting the door behind her. Sakura finds a skintight black sleeveless top that leaves her midriff bare and a pair of her usual black, skintight shorts. She pulls out a mesh t-shirt and puts it on before putting on the sleeveless top then pulls on her shorts. She doesn't worry about anyone spying through the wide-open windows as her bedroom is on the third floor of the Haruno manor; there aren't any trees outside her windows either, so no 'peeping tom' can spy on her from a tree. Before she leaves, she puts her waist length hair into a French braid to keep it out of her way.

Thirty-five minutes later

Sakura perches on the edge of the bridge railing, pops open the orange-covered book to page one, and starts reading. She already has a perverted enough mind that the lucid pictures and plot do nothing to her. When she's about halfway through, she senses Naruto and Sasuke rapidly approaching. She continues reading with a small smirk. Let them see what she's reading; they'll blame Kakashi for affecting her 'innocence'.

"SAAAAKUUUUUUUUUURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto's yell echoes through the forest around the bridge. He and Sasuke leap from the trees onto the bridge and look at her. Only to do a double, then a triple take. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU READING THAT FOR?!" Naruto shrieks.

"Hmm?" Sakura asks, looking up from the book. "Oh, I was just wondering what has Kakashi so interested in this thing; so I 'borrowed' it from his shuriken pouch when he was distracted," she replies. The boys scowl at her, internally plotting Kakashi's demise for affecting their 'sister's' innocence. "So far, I don't get what's so good about it," she continues, frowning as she returns to reading it. "It's just lots of smut and near-naked people fighting."

Sasuke and Naruto scowl. "That thing's trash," Naruto mutters. "You should burn it before he gets here."

"For once, the dobe is right," Sasuke unwillingly agrees.

Ignoring her boys, the roseate continues reading the book. Unfortunately for them, Kakashi is pissed that someone had swiped his book from his pouch without him realizing it until _after_ he reached town. He will kill the boy who stole it. He doesn't even consider Sakura as a likely thief, believing her too much of a modest person. So he is heading for the bridge just an hour late, intent on revenge. When he reaches the bridge though, he almost gapes at seeing Sakura reading his book with a passive face and the boys trying to get her to stop. Almost being the keyword.

Smirking behind his mask, he 'poofs' to where the boys are almost begging Sakura to put the book away. "Well, what have we here?" he asks in amusement. The boys leap away and point at Sakura, putting all the blame on the _not_-so-innocent roseate.

Then they scowl. "YOU HENTAI! YOU WARPED HER INNOCENT MIND WITH THOSE DIRTY BOOKS OF YOURS!" Naruto yells angrily.

Sasuke glares heatedly at Kakashi, but thankfully remains silent as Naruto continues to yell at the sheepish silver-haired man, who is staring straight at the book Sakura is _still_ reading. He knows that she knows he's there, and he knows she's ignoring all three of them for the book. And he also notices how she remains unaffected by the smut in front of her. And that makes him wonder how she manages it if she is as modest as she acts. Quickly realizing that her modesty _is_ an act, the Copy Nin is almost flattered to be one of the few who know of this secret. Almost.

Sakura turns another page in the book, ignoring her shocked ex_-_sensei and her enraged 'brothers'. She can hear them perfectly well, and can sense the shock radiating from Kakashi like smoke from a bonfire. But she ignores all that in favor of this interesting book. She lied to her 'brothers' about not seeing what's so good in the book. It _is_ an interesting book; if she were as modest as she pretends, she'd be turned on and blushing up a storm. Thankfully, she's not modest in the least. She flips to the next page.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto whines. "Give that shit back to hentai-sensei!" he continues upon hearing an "Hmm?" from the girl. His words earn a smack upside the head from Kakashi.

The girl ignores her 'brother's' request and continues to read the book. She feels Kakashi giving her an evil glare while her boys are giving Kakashi a death glare. She knows that when they finally start sparring, Kakashi is gonna go all out on her as revenge for swiping his book. She's not scared in the least, though. She's a kunoichi of Konoha. Kunoichi are taught the many ways their bodies can be used against a man, whether ally or enemy. She'll do more than just fight with him. She'll use every trick in her book to make him, and her boys, realize that she is no longer a little girl, but a grown woman who can get whatever the hell she wants.

When she is about five pages from the end, she hears a scuffle happening to her left, towards where her boys are. She glances at them from the corner of her eye and chokes back a laugh. Kakashi is desperately trying to come over and snatch his book then push her in the river below; Sasuke and Naruto are holding onto his arms to keep their 'sister' safe. She rolls her eyes and returns to the book. She decides she's going to have to ask for the next volume, even if it does put all three men in shock.

Two pages from the end and Kakashi is about a meter from her. Last page, two feet from her. She snaps the book shut after she finishes and tucks it in her shuriken pouch, drawing a pissed-off look from Kakashi. She hops off the bridge rail. "Naruto-kun, how bout you and me sparring first?" she asks, completely ignoring the glare that promises a slow, painful death that she is receiving from her ex-sensei.

Kakashi narrows his eyes. "Actually, I'll spar with you first, Sakura-chan," he says calmly, a wicked gleam in his visible eye.

The roseate shrugs and heads to their training field, her boys following her. Naruto and Sasuke are trailing behind, conspiring to teach Kakashi a lesson for making 'innocent' Sakura-chan interested in his dirty books.

* * *

Sarah: sorry about the delay in updating. But I hope this chapter made up for it. I've been really busy lately, and haven't had time for the stories I'm writing. Next chapter, Sakura and Kakashi spar. Sakura lures Kakashi away from the boys, but staying within sight. What does she have planned for her spar with Kakashi? Find out next chapter, whenever I get it up. 


	4. A Different View

The Promise of Forever

DG32173

Sarah: chapter 3 is here. Enjoy. I don't own the Naruto series, so stop asking.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Kami:_ God, Lord

* * *

Chapter 3

A Different View

Kakashi glances around. He knows Sakura's around somewhere, waiting for a chance to attack. He had planned on teaching her a lesson about why she should _not_ steal his books … only for her to turn the sparring session around and keeping him on high alert. He had never seen her move so swiftly before, appearing and attacking then disappearing into the forest around them without giving him a chance to counterattack.

Sakura smirks as she watches him from her hiding position. She knows she had turned the tables on him and is making him nervous because of that. She darts in and throws a swing at his arm; he barely dodges. She then attempts a roundhouse kick, then several more punches. He barely dodges each time, not getting a chance to turn on the offensive. Before he gets a chance to recover his footing, she darts back into the forest again.

A little further off, Naruto and Sasuke decided to finish their sparring session early so as to watch Sakura's and Kakashi's. Both men are inwardly choked on laughter at how Sakura's keeping Kakashi on his toes. They're also having trouble keeping track of her, but at least _they_ aren't sparring with her. That would be a major blow to their egos. At the same time, all three men see the black jacket that Sakura wore over her clothes today in a bush. Kakashi smirks, thinking he found her. But when he starts towards it, he has to leap back to avoid being caught in a pit trap she had set up quickly. Suddenly, he senses someone behind him; he turns and ducks to avoid getting hit in the head by her foot.

All three men see the outfit Sakura had chosen for today and realize _why_ she had worn a jacket, despite it being late spring. Her clothes hug her body, showing off every curve she has to an extreme. Sasuke and Naruto are frozen in shock and gaping at seeing the womanly curvature of their 'sister'. They still thought of her as a young child, though they_ know_ she's a young woman now. But now that view is blasted from their minds like dynamite blew it up: no child could have such a gorgeous body that would send guys into spasms just looking at her. It is a very good thing that they already hooked up with each other and that they feel for her only as if she were their sister. Otherwise they'd be just as helpless against her looks as Kakashi is.

Kakashi finds his eyes, both visible and hidden, widen at the sexy woman who had somehow blossomed overnight from the cute girl he had grown fond of as a former student and friend. But he has to keep moving as she's not letting him have a chance to stop and check her out. He notices the sly smirk on her lips and realizes that she _planned_ on this effect to his and the boys' senses.

'Kami, when did she grow up to look like _that?'_ he asks himself as he continues to avoid her attacks. He had never seen her curves like this before because she has a habit of wearing loose clothing and jackets to hide her shapely body. 'Is this what Genma was talking about when he said she's become quite the woman?' he wonders. 'And on that thought, how would _Genma_ know?' he thinks suspiciously.

"C'mon Kakashi-kun, are you gonna spar with me or just stare at me all day?" she asks, chuckling as she continues her onslaught, not giving him a chance to answer. "You're the one who said you wanted to be the first to spar with me today."

Naruto and Sasuke grin. They know why the Copy Nin isn't attacking her. He's too shocked at seeing the sexy woman that Sakura had somehow turned into without any of them realizing it. They both know for a fact he likes her as more than a friend, though he never told them. They have a feeling she returns his feelings, but aren't positive. They would approve of the relationship if it ever came into existence. Kakashi once told them a little about his past and how he got his Sharingan; he needs someone like Sakura to fill that void he's been carrying everywhere since the deaths of Obito, Rin, and the Yondaime, the team he had been in as a Genin years ago. And they don't mind if he chooses her to be the one to fill that void. They actually hope he does choose her.

After another hour and a half of him just avoiding her attacks but not fighting back, Sakura stops, scowling at him. She puts her hands on her hips. "Sheesh, if I didn't know better, I'd think you fell in love with me or something," she states, watching him closely. She doesn't see the blush spread on his cheeks because of his mask, for which he is very grateful. Naruto and Sasuke bust out laughing. Sakura doesn't know how right she is. Sakura sighs and looks up at the sky, watching the dark clouds that are slowly blocking out all the blue that had been there only a few hours ago. "Since you don't want to spar with me anymore and Sasuke and Naruto are more interested in watching us than sparring, I guess we should head back. It's going to rain soon and I _really_ don't want to get soaked if I don't have to."

Without waiting for a reply from any of the men, she turns on her heal and starts heading back to the village, taking one of the many trails so as to get inside some building before the rain starts. She has a feeling that she won't make it. Sasuke and Naruto stand up and quickly take off for the Uchiha manor, wanting to get some 'alone time' in during the oncoming storm. Kakashi watches Sakura's ass as she walks away for a moment before swiftly catching up to her so as to walk to the village with her. He also has a feeling they won't make it to the village before the rain hits them. True to their senses, the clouds open up and pour the water they hold down onto the earth below when Kakashi and Sakura about half a kilometer from the gate.

Kakashi glances at the wet and upset kunoichi beside him, knowing that she lives much further into the village than he does. "You could wait out the storm at my place, if you want," he offers. He hopes she doesn't read into his offer the wrong way and hit him. Much to his relief, she gives him a grateful smile and nods her acceptance of the offer. She and the boys have been over to his apartment many times, together and individually **(but only her individually)**, in the past seven years since they first met.

Without warning, he scoops her up bridal style and takes off swiftly for his apartment. She squeaks in surprise at the sudden change in her position but doesn't complain. She knows he can get them there faster if he carries her than if they ran there together, as he is far swifter than she is. She lays her head against his shoulder trustingly and enjoys the closeness while it lasts. She knows he won't try anything inappropriate with her.

Despite all his perversion and love of porn books, Kakashi still has a code of honor. And she knows he won't do anything to lose the immense trust he has earned from her over the years. He already has too few close friends to risk losing even one of them. She and the boys have somehow become close friends with aloof man over the years they've known each other.

Kakashi feels Sakura lay her head on his shoulder and relax in his arms. He is very proud that she trusts him not to try anything inappropriate. And he won't ever do so without her consent. He is too afraid of losing her trust and friendship to even consider such an act. Hell, he's in love with the woman, and has been since he first laid eyes on her seven years ago. And he has suspicions that she returns his feelings.

He's noticed how she's been far gentler and kinder to him than she ever has to Sasuke, even when she was infatuated with the boy. Despite her harsh words every time he's late, which is every time he's supposed to meet up with her and the boys or even just her but never when she needs him most, he has seen the amusement in her eyes mixed in with annoyance and anger. He's seen all those glances and stares she's sent his way when she thought no one was watching. He's seen how she blushes slightly whenever he is a bit closer to her than necessary. He's seen how those same blushes appear whenever he makes skin-to-skin contact with her outside of sparring sessions. And he's overheard the quiet conversations about she's had with Naruto and Sasuke when they thought he wouldn't hear them. Yes, he notices a lot more in the world around him than he lets on. Even more so when it comes to her.

Kakashi realizes he has reached his apartment door. He gently sets Sakura on her feet so he can get his keys to unlock the door. He lets his hands stay in contact with her body a good bit longer than necessary. She blushes cutely, and continues blushing cutely when he finally removes his hands to search his pockets for his keys. He blushes when he rinds out he forgot them.

This time she sees the blush and smiles softly. "You forgot your keys again?" she asks, humor lacing her words. He ducks his head in mock embarrassment. She chuckles and does a few hand signs. Her chakra gathers at the tips of her fingers, and she puts her hand against the lock. She sends her chakra into the lock and uses it to open the latch with click. The door swings open slightly.

"You are going to have to let me copy that one day," he comments as he enters his apartment. She chuckles again and follows him in, closing the door behind her.

Unknown to them, one of Kakashi's neighbors just happened to walk out of her apartment in time to see the young woman follow the stoic man into his apartment. She smiles. She's seen that girl visit Kakashi before, often having two other men accompanying them, and knows that nothing serious is going to happen. Despite knowing all about his perversion, she also knows he has a soft spot for the pink-haired maiden and would never do anything to lose the girl's absolute faith in him. She continues on her way out of the apartment building. She's in need of groceries, as she has no food left in her pantry or fridge. She's a ninja just like her neighbor and his young friends, and she just got back from a month long mission. She had had to give away or throw away the food she had, as it would have spoiled while she was away.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Sakura drop their gear and their vests on the floor beside the apartment door before continuing further into the small apartment. Sakura likes Kakashi's place. He has decorated it in earthy colors, including the kind of furniture one would expect to find in a bachelor's pad. And very much unlike Naruto and Sasuke's place, Kakashi keeps his home simple and tidy, very unusual for a home that only has the masculine gender living within it. But then again, this _is_ Kakashi, who's already very unusual and far different from other humans of either gender.

Kakashi heads for the kitchen to make some tea for them, as she is still not of age to drink liquor. Sakura just plops comfortably onto the black leather couch, ending up in a laying down position. She's surprised to find her eyes slowly closing of their own will. She must have worn herself out more than she thought she had today. Her eyes close completely and she soon leaves the waking world far behind.

Kakashi walks into the living room to let Sakura know the tea is ready, only to find her deep in sleep on his couch. His hidden lips slowly turn up into a caring smile, noting how angelic she looks when she's asleep. 'She must have worn herself out today while I was too distracted by her looks,' he thinks.

He heads down the hall and soon returns with a dark blue blanket. He lays the blanket over the sleeping woman and heads to his bedroom, intent on getting a nap of his own. But he is frozen in his tracks when he hears her ever-so-softly whisper something in her sleep: "Kakashi-kun…"

He looks at her in shock. 'She's dreaming of me? Why? In what way?' he thinks, surprised and delighted at the same time. A yawn interrupts his thoughts before he can get much further than that. 'I'll think about this later. For now, a nap is in order.' With that, he continues on to his bedroom, falling asleep the instant his head hits his pillow.

* * *

Sarah: well that's it for this chapter. I know, not much fluff. **But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Well, This is Awkward

The Promise of Forever

The Promise of Forever

DG32173

Sarah: well, it seems people thought the last chapter was fluffier than I thought it was. Well, on with the story. I don't own the Naruto series.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory, reading or writing something, etc. **(you'll figure it out)**

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Well, This is Awkward

Kakashi wakes up suddenly when the bed beside him dips down. He feels a small body lay beside him and tenses. Smelling cherry blossoms and roses, he calms down slightly. He glances at the young woman beside him, seeing that her emerald eyes are filled with mirth and mischievousness.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" he asks, hiding his worry. He has seen her eyes hold that look before, several times. And it always ended up with them getting into some very awkward positions. She just smiles innocently, only causing his worry to grow. 'She is definitely planning something,' he thinks. She never gives that smile unless she is planning something. And the look in her eyes says that whatever she is planning, it will end very awkwardly, for him at least.

Before he realizes it, she rolls on top of him, pinning him down with her hands holding his wrists to the bed and her legs on either side of his hips; he gulps. 'Well, this is awkward,' he thinks. "Why didn't you finish sparring with me today?" she asks smoothly, ignoring his nervousness. He furrows his brow and tries to move his hands, only for her to quickly pin his arms above his head. Now he is definitely nervous. If anyone were to see them in this position, they would think that something very, _very_ naughty is about to happen. Her legs are still on either side of his hips, her body lying flat against his, her hands pinning his arms above his head, and her face centimeters from his. "I asked a question, and I shall repeat it. Why didn't you finish sparring with me today?" she says, watching his visible eye widen at the awkward position she has him trapped in. But she isn't about to let him up. Not even when he answers her question, _if _he does. She has a feeling that he won't answer. She _knows_ he likes her the way she likes him, as far more than just a close friend. And she doesn't want to wait any longer for him to find out about her feelings. Even if she does have to take advantage of him being both a pervert _and_ a man.

"Not going to answer me?" she asks as his wide eye watches her lips move. He can't help it; the woman he loves has him in a very suggestive position, and has her face mere centimeters away from his. His eye grows even wider when she closes her eyes and presses her soft lips against his covered ones. 'Holy shit,' he thinks, feeling the blood in his body rush to his pelvic area. She pulls away slightly, opens her eyes, and smirks at him. She feels his forming arousal pressing tightly against his pants. "You seemed to enjoy that," she says sweetly.

"Sakura-chan…," he starts, but she doesn't let him finish as she presses her lips against his again.

When she pulls away, her eyes have taken on a feisty look, causing him to become even more aroused as he realizes her plan. 'Holy shit, is she really planning to do what I _think_ she is? What the hell am I going to do? This is _very_ awkward…,' he thinks. "Ya know, Kakashi-kun, you seem to be enjoying this very much," she says conversationally, her hips grinding against his. 'Yep, she is planning to do that,' he thinks in surprise, trying to suppress the rising level of arousal as she becomes a lot more bold in her actions. She leans down to put her lips by his ear. "I really enjoyed your book; you'll have to let me read the next volume some time," she whispers seductively. Now _that_ surprises him, causing him to gasp. "And ya know what? I kinda want to try out a few of those things in your book," she continues. His eye takes on a look of bewilderment. "But I don't really have anyone to try them out with. Naruto and Sasuke are together and I don't want to mess with their relationship." She smirks. "And there's only one other man I trust enough to do them with." At that, his heart stops beating for a few seconds, knowing what her next words are going to be. "And ya wanna know who that man is, Kakashi-kun?" she asks. He finds himself nodding in spite of himself. She captures his covered lips again. When she pulls back, she only pulls far enough away so that she can look directly into his cloudy eye. He can feel her warm breath against his covered skin. She leans down to his ear again. "That man is you, Kakashi-kun," she murmurs sexily.

"Sakura-chan, you don't want …," he starts, but she interrupts him.

"I'm a grown woman, Kakashi-kun," she murmurs huskily. 'That's for sure,' he thinks, feeling her curves press against his toned body. "I know _exactly_ what I want. And I intend on getting it any. Way. I. Can," she says, accentuating the last four words by saying each word separately.

That was the last straw that was supporting his willpower, making him hold back on what he really wants. Despite knowing that this is wrong and that he _really_ shouldn't be doing this, he breaks his arms free from her grasp and jerks down his mask. She gasps in shock at the sight of his drop-dead gorgeous face. But she doesn't get to look at him long before he flips them over, reversing their positions. He slams his lips against hers, using his tongue to force her willing lips apart to give her the most passionate kiss she has ever received.

His hands trail down her body, only just realizing that she had taken off her shirt, the mesh shirt she had under it, and her gloves before she had climbed into his bed. His hands make quick work of the fastenings on her bra. He quickly pulls it off her and tosses it somewhere on the floor of his bedroom. He makes quick work of her shorts and panties as well, tossing them to the floor as well. He takes a moment to greedily take in the sight of her naked, womanly body. She gives him a 'come and get me' grin before she puts her hands up under his shirt, shoving it up his chest. He lets her take off his shirt, revealing his toned, scarred upper body. She licks her lips hungrily just before he captures them in another kiss as passionate as the first.

But before things can continue any further, a heavy banging on Kakashi's apartment door interrupts them. "KAKASHI-KUN!" Naruto's voice yells very loudly. They hear Sasuke tell the blonde not to yell so loud.

With a disappointed sigh, the man pulls away. He pulls up his mask again, causing Sakura to sigh in disappointment. "Get dressed," the older Jounin says softly. "We don't want them to find out."

She nods. It would be _extremely_ embarrassing for the boys to find out about what just happened, what would have happened if they weren't interrupted. Kakashi leaves the room, closing the bedroom door behind him so that no one can see her getting dressed. She lays on his bed for a few moments, breathing in his scent. He has a nice outdoor smell, a combination of cedar, pine, and damp earth. She then gets out of the bed and quickly dresses, making sure her clothes aren't _too_ wrinkled or anything. The boys would wonder why she was coming from Kakashi's bedroom, but that's inevitable. She can't exactly slip out the fifth floor window in his bedroom then come around front to pretend she's just arriving. She feels the heat still in her cheeks and shrugs. The boys will also wonder why she's flushed when coming from Kakashi's bedroom. But that's also inevitable. It's not like she can control how turned on she is … or how disappointed she is that Naruto and Sasuke had interrupted everything when it was just getting good.

When she walks towards the living room, Sakura hears Naruto's voice yelling about something. She silently slips closer to listen in. "WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT ICHIRAKU AN _HOUR_ AGO AND SHE DIDN'T SHOW! WE WENT BY HER APARTMENT AND SHE WASN'T _THERE!"_

Sakura chuckles as she walks into the living room, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to jump at her sudden appearance. "Kakashi-kun brought me here for the duration of the storm, since I live much further into the village, and I kinda fell asleep. He put me in his bed to let me get some sleep while he did a few things. I only just woke up, no thanks to a certain blonde loudmouth," she says, half-lying. Well, she _did_ fall asleep when she got to Kakashi's apartment. Naruto blushes, and both boys notice that her hair is rather tangled and her clothes are slightly rumpled, like she had fallen asleep in them. Since both boys have their back to him, Kakashi gives Sakura a slight nod of appreciation for her half-lie. She just gives him a small smile, knowing the boys will think she's smiling at them rather than Kakashi.

* * *

Sarah: well, I'm gonna end it here. Hehehe, I know, I'm evil for having Naruto interrupt Kakashi and Sakura before anything good can happen. But I don't intend for them to get together in that fashion for a while.


End file.
